Matric "M" Razor
Brief description: Matric "M" Razor is a Lattish Soldier that worked with its army for the past 18 years for a right pay and respect toward his comrades. He treat his comrades like brothers-in-arms and do absolutely anything to help them get rid of the menace and the people who gotten themselves the plague. He usually been hot headed when being insulted or being attacked upon, which let him strike his foes with a mighty attack when using his standard issue blade. He is currently having the height of 5'9 , and the age of 27 at the time. BACKSTORY Matric was born in 2327 AD when his village was currently in construction. Both of his parents are loyalist toward their true might king of the Lattish Kingdom which taught him everything he knows about the whole history of the Lattish rise. When he was 13 at that time he was regularly picked on by the people who doesn't support the Lattish Kingdom citizens which make his own father frustrated about all of this. He would begin to teach Matric the ways how to fight bare handed in close-quarters even with the sword also. He would slowly been taught how to use the crossbow by his father that was a part-time mercenary back in his youth day. When he was finally 18 he was eligible enough to join the Lattish army boot camp which give him only 3 month till graduation with his past training. When he manage to finish his courses he was finally been promoted to Footman which allow him to patrol the streets of east and west. 5 years later when the plague hits most of his comrades and the civilians were infected only in the east side. He place in kill in sight toward the infected east civilians including his comrades who gotten the hold of the infection. He would quickly follow that order without hesitation killing some of his old past friends during the process in cold blood. PRESENT 4 years later he recently made a friend inside the village who Is a respectful fellow and a great heart, that name is Avihlan Ghorhtim. They quickly become friends when they both share the same ideals and jokes at the same time. They had a peaceful and friendly relationship together when doing guard duty. After a while, Avihlan announced to Matric that he was now a Reinfell Guard, he then said his goodbyes. Matric and Avihlan met a few times over the past few weeks. Eventually Matric tried out for this "Reinfell Guard" position, and passed. He is now with his good friend, Avihlan. EVENTS Matric recently been promoted for guard duty based on how he perform very well while obeying orders by the sergeant when dealing with the infected. When he been assign to guard the main gate of the village he link up a person named Avihlan who already been station at the main gate at the time. Matric introduce himself to Avihlan which given them a lot of time to bond. After they talk a small person who named Averyl aka "Tiny Queen" walk to Matric and Avihlan and ask for them to help her clean her ruins for a couple of coins. As they about to agree a person who was named Laruzee wanted to tag along as well. Both Matric and Avihlan agree to let him come which make them into the three musketeers. They walk to the beach where an elf is who claim to be her body guard which doesn't bother Matric, Avihlan, and Laruzee. As they begin to finish off the moss with their standard issue blade they encounter a minor situation with the fire ants to make this short the trio defended the queen from the fire ants sacrificing their pride for a bunch of fire ants which they have to put out with some mere ocean water. After they got paid they head to the tavern to get lay on which make the trio pretty drunk mistaken the bar to be covered in fire ants. Matric raise his own sword and slash the counter believing it would be a goblin while Avihlan was covered in fire ants rolling around the floor tryin' to get rid of them, but as for Laruzee he decide not to get along with the whole drunken business and left off to his home where he can enjoy his peaceful life as a soldier. As Matric and Avihlan have been booted out of the tavern for a high suspicion of not paying their tab on time. They both begin to came up a plan of showing their uniforms to the bartender that they are really with the Reinfell guards. Matric begins to agree with that plans and walk toward pit-stop for a patch of their own uniforms. After they enter the Pitshop they heard a commotion on top of them so they quickly ran toward the steps to the front door. As they begin to bash in, the Sergeant opens the door unexpectedly and begins to alert Matric and Avihlan about their current situation with the Reinfell family member named Alerie. The Sergeant told Matric and Avihlan to stand guard in front of the door and the steps to make sure nobody enters or leaves, but as they both do that Alerie faintly escapes the pit-stop and heads to the highest cliff. Avihlan asks Matric to guard the pit-stop while chasing Alerie with the Sergeant and the others, he completely complies to his wish and begins to stand station at his position at the pit-stop, and continued talkin' to some locals about the recent event that had just occurred. After a few minutes Avihlan appeasr out of some wheat field and told he was dismissed by some doctor that Matric didn't know about, he then rant about how the guards didn't gain any solid respect from the locals even the Lattish higher ups. Suddenly a Tachtan came out behind from the tree and introduces himself as Shaanti, he notices Matric and Avihlan frustrations. Shaanti calms both Matric and Avihlan with some special leave tea, known as "Awakening Tea", which they both enjoy, and give them courage to assist the Sergeant. As they both walk all the way to the cliff they saw that the situation have been dealt with by the local and the Sergeant himself as he hold Alerie on his arms. (End)